jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
ArtAttack
ArtAttack, real name Neil Buchanan, was an artist act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. ArtAttack returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, finishing the competition in 2nd place. ArtAttack will return for a third time to JayGT: All-Stars. ArtAttack returned for a fourth time to JayGT: Mike Drop, where he was eliminated in the Quarterfinals, but returned as a wildcard for the Semifinals, where he was eliminated again. Background Art Attack is a British children's television series revolving around art. The original, best-known series aired on CITV between 15 June 1990 and 26 May 2007, and was presented by one of its creators, Neil Buchanan, throughout. Buchanan also wrote and produced the series, and came up with a majority of the creative ideas. The programme was originally a TVS production, devised by two TVS employees, Neil Buchanan and Tim Edmunds. Buchanan and Edmunds met each other at Southern Television in 1978, and worked together on No. 73 and Do It!. The first Art Attacks were a strand within No. 73, and this segment proved so popular, Nigel Pickard the executive producer of children's programming at TVS green lit the pilot. The Art Attack pilot was shot on location at a disused swimming pool in Gillingham, Kent in 1989, and the series began the following year. When TVS lost its franchise, Edmunds and Buchanan bought the rights to the show and produced Art Attack through their company, The Media Merchants. The Media Merchants used STV Productions (then known as "SMG Productions"), as the ITV company to get the series onto the network: this was partly down to the fact that Nigel Pickard had moved to Scottish Television. In 1993 another ex-TVS employee, Peter Urie set up a production management company, Television Support Services. Television Support Services managed all of the Media Merchants productions. For the vast majority of its run, the show was filmed at The Maidstone Studios, Maidstone, Kent. In 1998, Disney bought the rights to produce foreign-language versions of Art Attack. Each version had a different local host for each territory, and was made in Maidstone, on a similar set to the original version. Neil Buchanan's Big Art Attacks were retained in the international shows, as was The Head, who was dubbed by relevant local voice artists. Buchanan also produced the artwork for the foreign versions - footage of his hands creating the pieces would be voiced over by the local host, who would show the artwork in-between stages and explain what to do next. Disney ended production of the foreign shows in 2005. ITV announced the cancellation of the series in July 2007. Until January 2014, the show was regularly repeated on CITV, usually on weekend afternoons. After the programme's demise, many of the production team transferred to Finger Tips and Mister Maker, both recorded at The Maidstone Studios. In 2010, Disney announced a new version of the series would air on Disney Junior around the world. Production was moved to Disney's studios in Buenos Aires, Argentina. Once again, several versions were made for each market; these were produced in a similar manner to the previous international versions. The first series of the new UK version was presented by Jassa Ahluwalia. Local artist Alexiev Gandman was brought in to create the Big Art Attacks. In December 2012, Buchanan was featured in a segment dedicated to the programme's original run in the one-off documentary special 30 Years of CITV: a 1992 episode was broadcast on the CITV channel shortly after the above was broadcast, as part of its Old Skool Weekend marathon. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Art_Attack FI Judge Cuts ArtAttack's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI02 consisted of creating some large works of art, such as an image of a dog out of toilet paper, Batman out of garbage bags, and mowing grass to create an image of a horse. Not impressed enough by his work, JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all buzzed the act (although guest judge Usagi gave a standing ovation out of pity), immediately eliminating ArtAttack from the competition. RI Qualifier ArtAttack's audition in Episode RI04 consisted of creating an image of a tiger in a cage with a variety of items. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. ArtAttack's performance was strong enough to send him to the Vegas Round. Vegas Round ArtAttack was one of the 32 acts in Episode RI19 that were sent straight through to the Judge Cuts, without performing in Vegas. RI Judge Cuts RI Quarterfinals RI Semifinals RI Top 12 Trivia *ArtAttack is the first act to receive four buzzes in his first season, and four standing ovations in his second, as well as a unanimous vote through to the next round. **He is also the first and probably only previous 4-buzz victim to make the Grand Finals on a second season. *ArtAttack was the highest placing non-GB act on Redemption Island. Category:Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:FI Acts Category:FI Novelty Acts Category:Guest Performers Category:FI Guest Performers Category:Audition All-Stars Category:FI Audition All-Stars Category:4-Buzz Victims Category:RI Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:RI Novelty Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Acts Betrayed by Jay Category:8A Guest Performers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:RI Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:RI Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:RI Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:RI Grand Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Threepeaters Category:All-Star Acts Category:All-Star Novelty Acts Category:Fourpeaters Category:MD Acts Category:MD Novelty Acts Category:Wildcard Acts Category:MD Wildcard Acts Category:Mike's Wildcards Category:MD Semifinalists